That Was a Lie, and This is the Real World
by nut-tree
Summary: While Alex, Tom and Hal were safe in their dream, what was happening in the real world? What about the people they left behind? Told mainly in the POV or Allison Larkin, although in a variety of ways, the story of the minor characters who saved the world. (features some Becoming Human characters, I'll update the character list as they appear)
1. Is anyone out there?

Author's Note

To be honest, this is a bit of an experiment. I haven't written fanfics in a long time and when I did they were mostly fluffy one-shots. I haven't sorted out more than the basics of the plot yet and what I have done I'm not overly pleased with. Also I'm meant to be studying for Alevels. But now thanks to the extra scene the generally acknowledged cannon ending of the series is the dream one, and that means a lot of my favourite characters are probably dead in the real world and I couldn't handle that. So I wanted to tell this story. If you bear with me there's a possibility it might get good or go somewhere interesting. Let's see!

* * *

Anyone who's still out there.

After recent events, I'd assume most have guessed their route by this point, you've taken an enormous risk in entering the online world. I would like to lessen this risk by asking you to IMMEDIATELY download the following: FILE 1959.

It's basically a very advanced ads blocker, and should stop all attempts at transmission to your computer or other internet-compatible device. There may be similar ones going around already, but every little helps after all.

If you are here then it would also suggest that you are seeking information, desperate for it even. Maybe if others share their understanding of events the puzzle pieces will begin to come together (mind you this may all be taken down before anyone can see it, I'm not sure how "in" with new technology the enemy are) If there is anyone. Anyone here at all. Please email Alarkin at Yeehah . knowledge is power, and maybe if there's some of us we can be useful. I am sending this out in any way I can. Even if you decide against this, the very best of luck to you.

* * *

From: Alarkin

To: TomMcNair

Subject: Attention Interceptors

Appropriate government official.

Yes you, I could tell you've been reading the correspondence between Tom and I (the code was my idea by the way. ) Frankly when it was first suggested that the supernatural community was not only known but regulated (to a certain extent) by a governmental department, I was relieved and comforted, even if as knowledge of you grew I came to dispute many of your methods and what you deem "acceptable".

In any case, it does seem as if something went amiss, or you lost control. Knowing something of the scale of what you were attempting to keep safe and under wraps, I do sympathise although, especially taking into account the recent deaths of my parents and many, many others, I am obviously hugely disappointed.

But to the point: You are unlikely to even still be monitoring me when everything is this chaotic. But if by any unlikely twist of fate you do read this, support and/or information would be very gladly received. I put it to you that perhaps this would be a good time to show at least some of you believed in the "We're all in this together" propaganda.

Something to think about.

Yours faithfully,

Allison Larkin.


	2. Contact 1

From: radioheadispoetry  
To: alarkin  
Subject: Testing

What are you?

* * *

From: alarkin  
To: radioheadispoetry  
Subject: re:testing

At last, somebody! You have no idea how happy I am to hear from you! Or maybe you do. What's your name? Are you alright wherever you are? What happened to you? Did the blocker work?

And I'm sorry but I don't entirely follow you. Could you please re-phrase?

* * *

From: radioheadispoetry  
To: alarkin  
Subject: re:testing

It's too early to be telling you all that. But answering the same questions would be helpful.

All the non-supernaturals are dead. What are you?

* * *

From: alarkin  
To: radioheadispoetry  
Subject: re:testing

Now you mention it probably likewise. But realistically I don't have much to lose so: Allison Larkin, I suppose so, as safe as anywhere much is at least, Nothing much. Everyone died, I lived with my parents and I'm still at their house, hid in the wine-cellar when _they_ came but they must have smelt me so I don't know why they didn't investigate. Could you at least please give me your first name so I have someone to address these to? They don't look right otherwise.

I didn't know that. Werewolf. What about you?

* * *

From: radioheadispoetry  
To: alarkin  
Subject: re:testing

Allison, (Got to admit I see what you mean)

Christa, same thing as you. Staying at the house of a friend and his wife. Some undead bastards got our ghost and aforementioned wife's gone mental. Apart from that life's been a complete breeze.

Yeah, some of us have died too. But none of them have lived. They've been thorough with them and just haven't been arsed with us.

Christa

* * *

from: alarkin  
to: radioheadispoetry  
Subject: re:testing

Christa (good name, quite unusual)

Oh I'm very sorry. But there are more of you? Are you all werewolves?

I wonder what the point of that is. Or actually what the point of all this is. We need a plan of action Christa.

Yours, Allison.

* * *

From: radioheadispoetry  
To: alarkin  
Subject: re:testing

Allison.

Thanks. Nope, Adam's a Vampire, Yvonne's a succubus . So we had the whole set, lucky, lucky us.

Is this really the time for an existential crisis? Shit happens. Shit has always happened, but especially after the devil's got himself on the telly. Wait where did the "we" come from? And anyway even if "we" were ever up to saving the world the time's long gone by now. Sorry to break it to you.

Christa


End file.
